The Light at the End of my Tunnel
by HardyDXEvolutionChick
Summary: REPOST! Alex Cooper lives her life for her son. What else is a single mother suppose to do? Will a new job and new friends help her truely live her life?


Disclaimer: I owe nothing nor no one in this story except for Alex Cooper, Rran Cooper, and Jake North.

AN: I wouldn't classify myself as a writer, but I love to read so I'm trying something new out. Bare with me since I am a new writer, I kind of know what I want to happen in the story but have not put it all on paper yet. I haven't decided who the main superstars will be yet so if you have any suggestions let me know. Also it may seem weird, but I will be switching from different points of views. Your opinions are greatly appreciated.

Love it, Hate it, Just enjoy it!!!

Chapter 1: Crazy Life

Could this day get any worst was the only thing going on in Alex Cooper's mind. Her day started off bad. She had awaken late, couldn't catch a cab to the arena, spilled her coffee, and now was buried deep in films that she needed to edit. Sadly, she was use to having bad days. For the past four years, she had lived her life in a hurry. She never had time for herself. Ryan was her main concern.

It was only her second week as one of the WWE cameramen. It was hard going form city to city with a four year old boy. She had thought of hiring a nanny, but opted against it since Ryan would be starting school the next year. She knew she would hardly ever get to see him then. Alex had also contemplated taking a different job. She had been struggling for the past four years- working, putting her self through college, and raising Ryan alone. Jake, her high school sweetheart, had left her pregnant with the excuse that a child would stop his dreams of becoming an actor (which still hadn't happen). Her parents said they didn't want a slut for a daughter and disowned her. In the end, she needed the money and the WWE was her best choice.

One good thing about choosing to be a editor for the WWE was the amount of men there. Ryan never had a male role model in his life. Alex tried to do as many things with her son as possible, but there was certain thing a mother just wasn't good at. She couldn't play football with him. She couldn't wrestle around with him. Alex had tried both things with him but soon realized her nerves just got in the way. Like most mothers, she worried that every little thing was going to hurt him. Thankfully most of the superstars had taken a liking to Ryan. Alex couldn't be any happier.

Thankfully, Ryan was currently hanging out with John Cena and Randy Orton. She had met the two a few times through Maria, who was dating John .Maria was the closest friend she had in the company, and she would sometimes keep Ryan for her. As far ahs she knew they were pretty decent guys and Ryan seemed to love the both of them.

Alex P.O.V.

I've only been working for two weeks and I already need a break. This segment is just going to have to wait because a bubble bath suddenly sounds like a trip to Hawaii to me. Those were my thoughts as I soon began to put up my equipment with the hopes of finishing my editing tomorrow. Tomorrow was an off day after all. Hopefully, Ryan won't want to go sight seeing. I smiled as I saw my main man running towards me with a Randy Orton tagging behind.

I knelt down as I developed my boy in a hug while giving him a kiss. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore", was his reply. I laughed. He recently began to think he was all grown up. I knew it had something to do with all the men he was hanging out with, but he was still my baby boy. "I'm sorry honey. Mama forgets how big you are sometimes." I replied scooping him up. Thank God he still let me carry him. By the time, I had my baby securely in my arms, Randy had made it to us with an amused look on his face. "You're never to big for kisses kid," he replied while ruffling Ryan's hair.

I laughed and then thank him for letting Ryan hang out with him tonight. I knew Ryan could sometime be a handful, but none of the guys seem to mind yet. I was slinging my equipment on my shoulder when I noticed Randy was still standing there. It looked like he didn't have any intentions of leaving either. Was something wrong? Did have one of his fits today? "Is everything okay?" was the only thing that came out of mouth though.

**Randy:** Yeah, are you finished for tonight?

**Alex: ** Yeah, thank goodness, I thought this day would never end.

**Randy:** Well, I was hoping it would last a little longer. I promised the kid I would take him out for ice cream. I'm sure you would want to come too.

**Alex:** Why would you promise a 4 year old something without confronting his mom?

**Randy:** I just couldn't tell him no. You aren't mad are you?

No I wasn't mad. But I'm not going to lie I was surprise. I hadn't really hung out with anyone besides Maria outside of the arena. Even though most of the guys seemed to like Ryan none of them had really paid much attention to him outside of the arena either.

**Alex:** No, but ya know you can't just say yes to all his wishes.

**Randy:** I know, but I already told him yeah so can I meet you out front in 10.

**Alex:** I suppose we could accompany you tonight.

**Randy: **Great! So I'll see ya in 10.

_**Note:**_ So there is the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue? Should I delete it? Who should be the main superstars in this story? Your opinion is important to me so let me know.


End file.
